The invention relates to an assembly according to the preamble of claim 1. Such assembly is known from European patent application 0 377 195.
This known assembly comprises a pressure vessel and a container which can be accommodated therein and which can be compressed by feeding, under pressure, a pressure medium such as air or water into the pressure vessel. By means of a closing screw thread connection, the container is connected to a dispensing line accommodated in a cover part of the pressure vessel. The pressure vessel consists of a box-shaped bottom part and the above-mentioned cover part, which is removable from the bottom part. When this assembly is used, the container is screwed into the removed cover part and subsequently slid into the bottom part, after which the cover part is fixed onto the bottom part. As a result, a closed pressure chamber is created around the entire container. Provided in the dispensing line is a tap by means of which the dispensing line can be opened and closed. When the tap is opened, the beverage can be forced out of the container through the dispensing channel and to the environment, by compressing the container. This known assembly readily enables beverage to be discharged from a compressible container.
A drawback of this known assembly is that pressure can be built up in the pressure vessel while no container has been placed in the pressure vessel. Energetically and in terms of safety, this is undesirable. Moreover, before being placed in the pressure vessel, the container should first be screwed into the loose cover part, while moreover, the container should first be opened. Only then can the container be inserted into the pressure vessel and can the pressure chamber be closed. This means that during placement of the container in the pressure vessel, beverage could already flow away to the environment. Moreover, the cover part should be separated completely from the bottom part. This means that particular constructional measures must be taken to be able to withstand the pressure required for compressing the container. A further drawback of this known assembly is that the container in the pressure vessel is retained adjacent the neck only, which results in a relatively unstable positioning of the bottle.
It is an object of the invention to provide an assembly in which the drawbacks mentioned are avoided while the advantages thereof are maintained. To that end, an assembly according to the invention is characterized by the features set forth herein.
Because the pressure space, during use, is at least partly determined and closed from the environment by a closing part which is to be placed together with the container, the advantage is obtained that pressure can be built up in the pressure vessel only when the container has been positioned in the proper manner. After all, pressure medium fed into the dispensing device could otherwise directly flow away again therefrom. This means that if the device is switched on unintentionally, the absence of a container will quickly be observed, while, moreover, the risk of opening a pressurized device without container, which might cause danger to a user, is eliminated. And precisely when a container is absent, a user will be inclined to handle the assembly less carefully. As a result, an assembly according to the invention is considerably safer than the known assembly. Because the closing part is arranged at a distance from the dispensing opening of the container, the closing pressure is provided over a relatively large surface area, so that a proper sealing can be obtained, while the sealing can take up relatively large tolerances. Since the dispensing opening is located outside the pressure vessel, the pressure medium in the pressure chamber is readily prevented from contacting the beverage to be dispensed. Thus, the quality of the beverage is maintained throughout the duration of its use. A further advantage of an assembly according to the invention is that the container can first be placed in the bottom part, after which the cover part can be closed over the container while the container, at least the dispensing opening, need only be opened, if desired, after its placement in the device. Indeed, the dispensing opening of the container is still accessible after placement of the container in the pressure vessel and formation of the pressure chamber. This means that the container, during placement thereof in the pressure vessel, can remain closed, if this is desired. This readily prevents the beverage from flowing away unintentionally.
In an advantageous embodiment a collar-shaped closing part extending around the container at a distance from the filling and/or dispensing opening, offers the advantage that the positioning of the container in the pressure vessel is simplified even further. After all, the part of the container which, during use, extends inside the pressure chamber can easily pass an insertion opening, while the collar-shaped part can strike, in at least one direction, closing means cooperating therewith, while the container may have a substantially cylindrical outer wall, which is advantageous from a productional and aesthetic viewpoint. Accordingly, a proper sealing can be realized in a simple manner, in cooperation with at least a portion of the longitudinal edge mentioned. Moreover, a correct positioning of the container in the pressure vessel is directly obtained thereby.
In a further advantageous embodiment, an assembly according to the invention is further characterized by the features of claim 6.
In a further advantageous embodiment, a substantially undeformable container, in which a storage compartment for the beverage is included, can be used. A deformable part separates the storage compartment from the pressure chamber. Particularly outside the tapping device, such container offers the advantage that the storage compartment is well-protected, while during use, it can nevertheless be emptied in a simple manner by means of the pressure medium. Such container is particularly suitable as beverage container for repeated use.
In a further preferred embodiment, the container is compressible by means of the pressure medium which is fed, under pressure, into the pressure chamber. The fit-on part, which, under the influence of the pressure of the pressure medium, is at least sufficiently undeformable, provides a permanent closure of the pressure chamber. This means that the container can readily be compressed, preferably completely. Such container is eminently suitable as disposable container. In a particularly advantageous embodiment, the container can be completely compressed in the fit-on part. In that case, the container is preferably manufactured from plastic, in particular a polymer, preferably a thermoplastic polymer, so as to be thin-walled and self-supporting. In particular PET or, in a preferred embodiment, PEN are plastics suitable for use for a beverage container according to the invention, particularly since these plastics are properly processable, for instance by injection-molding and blowing. In different applications, in particular when low oxygen- and CO2-permeability is desired, a PET/PEN laminate or blend is particularly suitable. Such plastic container can be deformed relatively easily and offers adequate protection to the beverage prior to and during use. In this regard, in particular a relatively large container manufactured from PEN provides a suitable barrier to the passage of oxygen, which is for particular importance especially when a container is used for storing beer.
In a further preferred embodiment, a tubular dispensing means which is relatively fixedly connected to the container, offers the advantage that during use, the beverage to be dispensed from the container does not contact fixed parts of the tapping device. The tubular dispensing means is supplied as well as removed again together with the container. This renders a hygienic usage of such assembly particularly simple. Moreover, this considerably decreases the possibility of contact between the user and the beverage in the container to be dispensed. During use, the tapping device remains clean, so that no complex, costly and environmentally polluting cleaning operations are required prior to a renewed use of the tapping device.
In a further preferred embodiment, an at least partially flexible, hose-shaped dispensing means offers the advantage that for closing the dispensing channel, it can easily be pressed shut. To that end, a pressure means may for instance be provided in the tapping device, which pressure means, together with the dispensing means, forms a hose tap.
In a preferred embodiment, an engagement means offers the advantage that the free end of the dispensing means can readily be engaged and moved to a position outside the dispensing device, for instance for insertion into a hose tap. Moreover, this engagement means can, during use of the tapping device, be visible from the outside thereof and for instance be used for indicating the contents of the container. Thus, the contents of the container are directly clear to the user. When the dispensing means is fixedly connected to the container, it is assured that the indication on the engagement means corresponds to the contents of the container. Moreover, in this manner, the engagement means can perform an advertising function, for instance, branding, dating, logo, and the like.
Such engagement means offers the advantage that the free end of the dispensing means can readily be engaged and moved to a position outside the dispensing device, for instance for insertion into a hose tap. Moreover, this engagement means can, during use of the tapping device, be visible from the outside thereof and for instance be used for indicating the contents of the container. Thus, the contents of the container are directly clear to the user. When the dispensing means is fixedly connected to the container, it is assured that the indication on the engagement means corresponds to the contents of the container. Moreover, in this manner, the engagement means can perform an advertising function, for instance, branding, dating, logo, and the like.
In a particularly advantageous embodiment, pierceable tampering seal means offer the advantage that the container remains closed prior to and during its placement in the tapping device, as a result of which the contents of the container are guaranteed against manipulation or quality reduction. In this manner, the tampering seal means for instance prevent the contents of the container from contacting the environment prior to the use of the tapping device. A further advantage of such means is that the container can thus be filled aseptically, which renders pasteurization of the beverage in the container superfluous. In particular for containers having a relatively large content, this is particularly advantageous.
In a particularly advantageous manner, piercing of the tampering seal means is effected in the following manner. When pressure is built up in the pressure chamber, the container is moved axially in the direction of the closing means, with piercing means being forced through the tampering seal means. This creates a free communication between the inside of the container and the dispensing means. In that case, an automatic opening of the container is not obtained any sooner than when the tapping device, at least the pressure means thereof, is switched on.
In such embodiment, when pressure is built up in the pressure chamber, the container is moved axially in the direction of the closing means, with piercing means being forced through the tampering seal means. This creates a free communication between the inside of the container and the dispensing means. In that case, an automatic opening of the container is not obtained any sooner than when the tapping device, at least the pressure means thereof, is switched on.
The invention further relates to a method for tapping a beverage, in particular a carbonated beverage such as beer or carbonated soft drinks. With such method, a beverage can be dispensed from a container in a particularly safe and simple manner, which container can be purchased, stored and disposed of or reused separately from the device to be used for the method. Due to the configuration of the parts to be used for the method, relatively great tolerances can be taken up, while the use and operation require relatively little force and energy. Different types of containers with different contents can be emptied in the same tapping device, in the same or a comparable manner. Moreover, in such method, the container can be placed in closed condition in the pressure vessel and opened after that, which adds to the hygiene of such method.
In a first advantageous embodiment, a method according to the invention is characterized in that a compressible beverage container is used.
The compressible container has the advantage that it is relatively inexpensive in terms of purchase and use, that it can be of a relatively light design and, in empty condition, has a relatively small volume. Moreover, such container has the advantage of being self-supporting in filled condition, so that transportation and storage thereof are possible without expensive and complex exterior packagings.
In an alternative embodiment, a method according to the invention is characterized by use of a relatively rigid beverage container having a beverage storage compartment defined by a flexible membrane means. The rigid container is open to the pressure chamber while the storage compartment is separated from the rigid container walls and the pressure chamber by the membrane means. Such a relatively rigid container offers the advantage that it can be reused, while it can nevertheless be pressure-emptied in a tapping device according to the invention. Reuse of a container may offer environmental advantages. Moreover, such relatively rigid container has the advantage of being better resistant to external influence, for instance impact and shock loads, that the compressible container described earlier.
Moreover, the invention relates to an alternative embodiment of an assembly for storing and dispensing beverages. A known storage and dispensing assembly comprises a vessel, a so-called barrel, in which a quantity of beverages is stored under some excess pressure. The device further comprises a cylinder filled with a propellant, in particular carbon dioxide (CO2). The vessel comprises connecting means through which, on the one hand, propellant can be introduced into the vessel and, on the other, the beverage can be dispensed via appropriate dispensing means, in particular a tapping device. The beverage is forced out of the vessel by the propellant which is introduced into the vessel under pressure.
Such known tapping assembly has the advantage that it has a simple construction and is simple to operate, while the dispensing pressure of the beer is controllable via the pressure of the propellant. However, the drawback of this known assembly is that blending of the propellant and the beverage in the vessel occurs. This means that the condition of the beverage in the vessel is affected and does not always remain constant. The degree to which the beverage is affected moreover substantially depends on, for instance, the pressure and nature of the propellant, the time in which the vessel is emptied and the accuracy with which the pressure of the propellant is set. Further, the user is limited in the choice of the propellant to be used, in view of its unavoidable contact with the beverage.
The object of the invention is to provide an assembly in which the drawbacks mentioned are avoided while the advantages thereof are maintained. To that end, an assembly according to the invention is characterized in that a beverage container has separating means to separate a storage compartment and a pressure chamber thereof. In this embodiment, dispensing means for dispensing the beverage are compatible to the storage compartment of the beverage container, and a pressure source is connectable to the pressure chamber of the container. The separation of the container into a storage compartment for the beverage and a pressure chamber offers the advantage that the beverage and the pressure medium are not brought into contact with each other. The separating means separating the pressure chamber from the storage compartment are arranged so that deformation thereof is possible under the influence of the beverage and the pressure medium. This implies that when the dispensing means are opened and excess pressure is built up in the pressure chamber, the beverage is forced out of the storage compartment by the separating means, while the composition and quality of the beverage remain constant. In particular in the case of carbonated beverages such as beer, this is of particular importance, because this causes the foam action of the beverage to remain constant, which is particularly important in terms of taste but also visually. Moreover, this prevents the dispensing of the beverage from being adversely affected or even made impossible because of incorrect foaming.
Because the separating means move and/or deform in the container, the container can have a rigid outer shape if necessary, and maintain the same shape throughout the duration of its use. Hence, such container can be constructed as a refillable container.
A further advantage of an assembly according to the invention is that a great freedom in the choice of the pressure source to be used is obtained. For instance, a pressure source can advantageously be employed in which a fluid such as a gas or a liquid can be introduced into the pressure chamber. The pressure source can for instance comprise a pressure cylinder for a propellant such as carbon dioxide (CO2), but can also be constructed with a pressure pump, for instance for feeding a liquid such as water into the pressure chamber.
In a preferred embodiment, the separating means comprise a membrane.
The membrane offers the advantage that by means of deformation, it can effect a change of volume of the compartments. For this, the membrane can be completely deformed against the inner wall of the container, for a minimal or maximal volume. The membrane is preferably slightly sheet-shaped, as a result of which they occupy little space.
During the dispensing of beverage by increasing the pressure in and the volume of the pressure chamber, at least a portion of the membrane moves in the direction of the dispensing means. By causing an elastic deformation in the membrane at least during a portion of this displacement, the advantage is achieved that the membrane, at least when the storage compartment is substantially empty, will be stretched substantially taut, or will at least be smooth. This prevents the possible enclosure of beverage between the membrane and for instance the wall of the container, which beverage can no longer be forced in the direction of the dispensing means because of the excess pressure in the pressure chamber. In this respect, it is particularly advantageous if the dispensing means are positioned so that upon deformation of the membrane, a central portion of the membrane is moved to a position adjacent, or preferably moved against, at least opposite the dispensing means, while, during use, deformations in the membrane become larger towards the edges.
Separating means comprising or designed as piston means may be of simple and relatively rigid or slightly deformable design, while the piston means may be arranged for movement in the longitudinal direction of the container. Displacement of such piston means can be effected in a manner described hereinabove by feeding a pressure medium into the pressure chamber, but may also be effected in a mechanical or mechano-electric manner, for instance by means of pushing or pulling means such as a screw spindle, electromagnetic means or the like. Piston means may be of a simple, robust design, which may provide a long service life of the device in question.
In an alternative further embodiment, an assembly according to the invention is further characterized in that the pressure source and tapping means are part of a tapping device adapted to receive a beverage container as above described. Positioning at least one opening for connecting the pressure source to the container at a distance from the bottom thereof, preferably relatively high in the annular wall, offers the advantage that containers of different heights can always be accommodated in the same tapping device, without the height of the dispensing opening having to vary relative to that device. As it is, the distance between the dispensing opening and at least one connecting opening can in each case be chosen to be equal for different containers, as well as the diameter thereof, while the height can be varied.
In a further preferred embodiment, an assembly according to the invention is further characterized by a cap which is fixedly connected to the rest of the container, such that it cannot be detached without damage. Therefor, it can always be established whether the cap has been separated from the rest of the container. Because at least a portion of the dispensing means, at least connecting means therefor, are confined within the container under the cap, and can only be approached by breaking the tampering seal means, the contents of the container cannot be reached without this being visible on the outside of the container, in particular the outside of the cap. Moreover, the dispensing means, confined under the cap prior to use, are adequately protected against damages and foulings, and the contents of the container cannot be contaminated or otherwise affected.
In a further elaboration, an assembly according to the invention has an at least partially flexible tube which is permanently connected to the beverage container, and which is connected to the tapping means. The at least partially flexible tube part can readily be stored under the cap, for instance above the storage compartment, and, at the start of the use, be pulled partially outside the cap, via the opening in the cap. For that purpose, one need merely remove the cover from the opening. If necessary, the tube part may be connected to the cover part, such that when the cover part is being removed, a free end of the tube part is directly carried along to a position outside the cap, for connection to suitable tapping means. In this regard, the cover part may be provided with a print, for instance a logo or an indication of the contents of the container. Accordingly, when the tube part is coupled to those tapping means, the advantage achieved is that in each case, it is and remains clear what are the contents of the container in question. Moreover, the broken-off cover part performs an advertising function. In fact, an engaging means having a comparable function may also be attached to the tube part in a different manner, which is entirely retained under the cap and is freely removable.
The invention further relates to a method of dispensing a beverage, in particular beer, preferably by means of an assembly according to the invention. Such method provides the possibility of dispensing beverage of a constant quality from a container in a simple and economical manner, while different pressure mediums can be used.
The invention further relates to a container suitable for use in an assembly or method according to the invention.